


Timeless

by ArgylePirateWD



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Aging, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time didn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



Every day, he wondered if calling his dad "Henry" would get any easier. Each time he choked on the name, Abe was sure the next time would be the one when he slipped up, when he'd say "Dad" or "Pops" again, like always. And each time Abe said it, Henry looked like someone was stabbing him in the heart.

"I'm sorry," Abe said. "You're still my dad, Dad."

"I know." Henry tried to smile as he poured Abe a glass of Scotch, but it turned out more like a grimace. Abe had a feeling the whole thing was tearing Henry apart, ripping him to pieces with every _Henry._ Still, Henry managed to turn his pained grin to a genuine smile, and he clapped Abe on the back. "It's not your fault we have to change things a bit. All you've done is grow into a fine young man that any father would be proud of—especially me. I'm sure we'll manage to adjust, in time."

Time. Henry had plenty of that. Abe, by comparison, did not—a point that got hammered home later, when Abe noticed the first creases at the corners of his eyes, the first streaks of gray in his mom's hair, the first in his own. Time ticked on for the rest of them, while Henry stood still, face never aging a day, body the same as it had been for as long as Abe could remember.

Calling his dad by his first name hadn't gotten any easier, but Father Time didn't give a damn. Time didn't care how much it hurt when he had to pretend his dad—his _dad_ —was just his younger brother, just a younger friend. Time didn't care that his dad couldn't just walk right in and visit him in the hospital when he got shot by Maureen.

Time didn't care when Mom left.

But Abe did, and so did his dad. Carefully, Abe picked up the pieces, and urged Henry to keep moving. After all, Abe had a father any son would be proud of, and the last thing he wanted was to lose that. They'd adjust.

And, in the meantime, Abe made sure to call Henry "Dad" a little more. As far as he cared, Time could go to Hell.


End file.
